Sake works
by A White Guy
Summary: Conan has been oblivious to how a woman's body truly feels, and resorts to different methods to find the truth...on Anita. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**Warning: Contains sexual material, do not read if you do not like that kind of stuff. Otherwise, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If only I did own Case Closed...**

* * *

Tiny footsteps were heard from the dark, silent hallway. A small boy with black hair and big spectacles, wearing blue pajamas, crept down the hallway barefoot to the room of a close ally and friend. It all started with the sake.

"_Tell me that again," said Anita, "That stuff really turns your body normal again?"_

"_Only for a little while," replied Conan, "But it works."_

"_Anything else I should know about it?" asked Anita. _

_Conan knew that once you drank it, your body would build up immunity to it. Anita wouldn't be able to stop drinking, and Professor Agasa wasn't there to tell them to stay away from it. Plus, Conan had a dirty idea, and wanted to see how it would turn out._

"_Nothing that I know of," he replied._

_Anita grabbed a few bottles of the alcoholic beverage and took her first sip._

"_Yech!" exclaimed Anita in disgust, "How can anyone stand drinking this?"_

"_It's an acquired taste," replied Conan, "You just have to get used to the taste after a few sips." _

"_Well, I guess I'll just have to get used to it, then," said Anita, taking more sips. _

_It was only moments later that Anita was out of it. Instead of putting herself in her normal body, she got herself wasted. Since she was in a child's body, it happened much quicker as well. Anita began to fall off her chair._

"_Are you alright, Anita?" asked Conan._

"_Of course!" replied Anita, "Why wouldn't I be? I don't have a worry in the world!"_

"_That's not what you were saying a few moments ago," said Conan, "You know, the Black Syndicate?"_

"_Screw the Black Syndicate," said Anita, "They're all just a bunch of pansies that hide in trench coats!"_

"_Maybe you need to lie down," said Conan._

"_Heh, maybe I do," replied Anita, walking tipsy to her room, "I'll see you later, Conan."_

_As she walked away, Conan thought to himself, 'Yes! Exactly as I planned it! Now to wait for tonight!'_

Conan crept up to the slightly open door that led to Anita's room. The opening of the door released a loud creek that echoed through the room, but surprisingly, Anita did not wake up. Conan walked inside and saw what the result of his plan was. Anita was passed out on her bed, with her right arm hanging off the bed, her legs spread out, and a loud snore coming from her open mouth.

_This may work even better than I thought_, thought Conan.

It was unlikely that Anita would wake up anytime soon, but Conan still wasn't going to take too long, since the professor might catch him. Conan crawled up on Anita's bed and began to take action. He wanted to make absolutely sure, however, that Anita would not wake up. He pulled out a sleeping pill from his pocket and put it in Anita's mouth, making its way down her throat. It wasn't hard to do, considering Anita already had her mouth open.

Now Conan was truly ready. Unlike what was usually done for any situation, Conan started from the bottom as opposed to the top. Conan got a good look at Anita's soles. There were red imprints from the stool she had been sitting on. Conan wanted to feel what they were like. He tool both hands and rubbing Anita's right foot.

_They feel so warm, _thought Conan, _so good…I wonder if they taste that way, too._

There was only one way to find out. Conan focused on the big toe. Being observant, Conan took note of the rough, white lines on the tip of her toe, which told him she didn't really use lotion a lot. Conan opened his mouth and stuck Anita's toe inside, sucking it like a lollipop. It didn't taste much like one, though. It tasted more like the floor she had been walking on, but that didn't bother Conan.

Pulling the toe from his mouth, he started licking her foot like a dog. Anita didn't even budge an inch from her spot. Moving upward, Conan made his way up to her smooth legs, taking advantage of every sweet moment he could, already feeling an erection in the lower part of his body. Soon, he found himself up her skirt, licking her inner thighs, getting closer and closer to Anita's vagina. Conan would save that part for last. For now, he lifted up Anita's shirt and giving wet kisses to her warm, breathing stomach. He could feel her heartbeat through her stomach just by having his lips on her flesh.

Anita's breasts may have been small since she was in a child's body, but they were breasts none the less, and they tasted great to Conan. He wrapped his arms around Anita's bare body and began kissing her face slowly. He could feel her warm breath on his neck as he did so. He used his left hand to brush through her soft, beautiful hair, his right still rubbing Anita's back, his tongue moving its way around Anita's bright, glowing cheeks.

Now for the kill.

After having a stiffy for what seemed to last an eternity, Conan finally erupted with a brilliant sensation. Just in time, too, because he heard the door slam shut in the front, which meant Doctor Agasa had arrived home. Conan had to use the handkerchief in his pants to clean up the semen off of Anita's thighs. He also had to be absolutely sure he got everything. Even the smallest amount of semen would catch Anita's attention. He quickly ran to the bathroom to dump the handkerchief in the toilet and dispose of the evidence.

"Who's up there?" asked Agasa.

"Calm down, old man, it's just me," replied Conan, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Oh," said Agasa, "I thought you were asleep by now."

"Nope," replied Conan, "Anita is, but not me."

"In that case, I'll show you this now," said Agasa, "I found a very interesting piece of information that might put you on the Syndicate's track!"

"Well that's good, I suppose," said Conan, walking off with the doctor.

Agasa didn't suspect a thing. Anita wouldn't be the wiser. Conan managed to keep the whole thing a secret, and got away with it.

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
